


Pain, Pain Fly Away

by SakuraScout



Series: Shidge Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood, Shidge Week 2016, Shidge Week 2016: Alternate Universe, belated cross-post, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraScout/pseuds/SakuraScout
Summary: Shiro bandages Katie’s scraped knee.Written for the Shidge Week 2016 Day 3: Alternate Universe prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Pain, Pain Fly Away  
>  **Fandom** : _Voltron: Legendary Defender_  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Pidge, Shiro; platonic shidge  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Warnings** : Kid AU. Mentions of blood.  
>  **Disclaimer** : _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ belongs to Dreamworks, World Events Productions, and Studio Mir. I own the stories I write.  
>  **Summary** : Shiro bandages Katie’s scraped knee. _Written for the Shidge Week 2016 Day 3: Alternate Universe prompt_.  
>  **Word Count** : 355  
>  **Originally Posted** : 21 September 2016

[LJ](http://sakura-scout.livejournal.com/24564.htmll) | [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12195140/1/Pain-Pain-Fly-Away) | [DA](http://sakura-scout.deviantart.com/art/VLD-Pain-Pain-Fly-Away-640775240) | [tumblr](http://sakura-scout.tumblr.com/post/150728862105/pain-pain-fly-away)

~

 

A sniffling five-year-old Katie sat on the couch in her living room with her feet dangling. She didn’t pay any mind to the couch’s familiar rich blue fibers nor its pleasantly soft cushions; her attention focused solely on her aching and bleeding knee.

An eight-year old Shiro was just as focused on the knee in question. He knelt on the uncomfortable wooden flooring less than a foot away from the teary eyed Katie with an open first aid kit beside him. A cotton swab doused in rubbing alcohol was in his hand and poised over Katie’s injury. “Okay. This is gonna hurt—”

Katie moved her bleeding appendage away from him. “Then why are you doing it?”

“Because,” he began while using his free hand to bring her injured leg closer to him, “it’s supposed to get all the dirt and stuff out so it doesn’t get worse and hurt more later.”

“But I don’t want it to hurt,” she whimpered, eyes wide and bright with unshed tears.

“I don’t want it to hurt either,” he confessed, brow pinched with sympathy, “but we need to clean it, okay?”

With a nod and trembling lip, Katie braced herself while squeezing her eyes shut. Shiro pressed the cotton swab to Katie’s knee, feeling her leg jerk and hearing her whimper in response. Guilt settled into his chest, but he continued to gently wipe away blood and grime from the torn skin while softly blowing onto the injury in hopes of making the experience just a little less painful. He worried his lip when blood continued to seep from Katie’s knee despite it having been cleaned, so he worked quickly to get a neon-green bandage over the wound.

Katie opened her watery eyes to look down at her now bandaged knee, catching Shiro wipe up an errant drop of blood off her shin. “Done?”

“Yup.” Shiro looked up at Katie, noticing the tension still lining her small frame. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the bandage and flashed her a grin. “Feel better?”

A small wavering smile lifted the corners of her lips. “Mhm. Thanks, Shiro”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, constructive criticism, and/or questions in the box below. Thank you


End file.
